Madara's Pet
by N.V.9
Summary: Seventeen years ago, Kyuubi attacked the leaf village. All goes according to plan for Madara until he realizes what he could have instead with the newly made Jinchkriki as his newly appointed pet.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

All around, standing ready, were the shinobi of his old village. Each and every one of them either Anbu, Military, or Jonin of his old village. Their hate clear on their face, their bodies tensing with each movement he made. In front of him was the one that mattered the most. The Fourth Hokage.

It was still a shock to see that man standing proudly in front of him. His hair swaying in the gentle breeze. The man was supposed to have died seventeen years ago in the Kyuubi attack and yet there he stood, the third taking his place to end the seal that took Kushina and created the newest Jinchkriki.

The Jinchkriki that disappeared seventeen years ago, unable to be found by the best trackers of Konoha.

The Jinchkriki that layed beside him in a heap on the floor. A cloak covering every piece of his body, hiding him from the view of everyone watching.

With a smirk covering his face, he watched Minato's narrowing eyes and fisting hands.

When the silence seemed long enough, Madara tilted his head to the side and flickered his gaze to the few Uchihas he saw mixing with other shinobi behind Minato. Either in half dressed Anbu uniforms, missing only their mask, civilian clothing, or in the Military police uniform. "How lovely to see my clan nothing more than Konoha's dogs."

"Better a dog than you." Fugaku, the head of the Uchiha clan said standing a step behind Minato.

Chuckling, Madara shifted his body and watched with amusement as every shinobi before him moved slightly, each preparing for an attack. "There is only one of me and so many of you, surely I am at a disadvantage."

"There is always something up your sleeve." Minato said coldly.

"Aren't we all friends?"

"Anyone to call you friend, is a fool."

Throwing his head back, Madara roared with laughter at how true that statement was. "Oh Minato, how you amuse me. Tell me, have you found your son?"

Minato snarled, his body tensing with anger as his eyes promised death. Madara knew it took all that Minato had not to attack. "I suppose that is a no?" Madara grinned.

"Where is he?" Minato demanded, his chakra jumping and moving the air around him.

With a grin forming, he closed his eyes, "Why, he's right here." When his eyes opened, the Eternal Manekyo Sharingan blazed and the body beside him shifted for the first time since Madara appeared with him.

With his hand stretched out above the Jinchkriki, he flexed his fingers and watched as the boy moved to his knees and then stood beside him. "Say hello to your son, Minato." Madara went on as he removed the cloak completely from his motionless Pet.

M~P

"When are you going to join us, Choji?" Sakura asked the chubby man as he placed platters of food in front of Rookie 9 or as they were now known Konoha 12. In their group was the most promising future clan leaders and shinobis; Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and of course, Choji Akimichi.

Each and every one of them but Choji had something in common. Each and every one of them were Anbu. The second they had became Genin, they quickly moved on to become Chunin and finally Jonin at the age of fifteen. It was no shock to any of them that each and every one of the good friends would continue on to become Anbu together. What was shocking was that Choji had declined, saying that he was not made for missions of such a degree.

Shikamaru had said the same thing but unlike Choji, Ino was able to bully him and use her womanly charms to get him to join with them. Another advantage that Ino had over Shikamaru was the crush he had on her but refused to do anything about. Ino knew, but refused to be the one that started the relationship. Instead she teased Shikamaru by flirting with their class stud, Sasuke.

Sasuke had joined the Anbu and was one of the first to join because of his brother. Immeditaly after, Sakura and Sai, his genin team soon followed.

Not long after Shino had joined and Kiba, not wanting to be out done, had followed and dragged Hinata with him.

Neji, wanting to keep his cousin safe, had joined with his rival Lee crying youthful tears as he joined and Tenten had simply shrugged and went along with the other two.

Ino had decided to be Anbu when Sakura had became one and forced Shikamaru. Now all of the good friends, well Ino mostly, tried to do the same to Choji, but he was too stubborn and refused each time. Instead he followed in his father's footsteps and ran their restraunt.

"But your talents!" Ino said dramatically as she sat between Shikamaru and Sasuke, one arm weaved through the latter of the two. Across from Sasuke, Sakura grinned at the annoyed look in his eyes, turning her gaze to meet Sai's, she nodded toward a glaring Shikamaru.

"My talents can be used here just as well as anywhere else." Choji grinned taking a seat between Hinata and Kiba.

"But-"

"Ino, I like it here. I know I won't be able to survive a mission that you guys have been on. I know you don't talk about them but I've seen you guys when you come back." Choji said taking meat from the grill on their table. "Don't deny it."

"It's true, the missions aren't always the best." Shino nodded, being the first to speak after the small silence. "Yet, when you think of it, you know that you have done something that would save hundreds of other lives."

"If he doesn't wish to join, just let him be." Shikamaru sighed digging into his own food.

"Thank you Shikamaru." Choji grinned and just like that the silence that appeared was gone and all twelve were chatting away.

They weren't even halfway through their meal when each froze. With a clatter of chairs they ran from the restraunt and toward the area where the pulsing chakra was coming from. Already Chunin were ushering civilians and young genin away from the danger. Jumping to the roofs, each kept going until they reached the wall, the gate already closed and being guarded by Jonins and Clan leaders on both sides. With a nod, Choji went to join them as the other eleven went to the top of the wall.

Sasuke's eyes immidiatly went to his brother and then his father. Looking toward the direction that everyone's gaze was locked on, he blinked. Two people were causing this much stress?

"Who is that?" Sakura asked outloud to no one.

"Madara Uchiha and the Missing Jinchkriki." Kakashi answered appearing beside them.

"Madara... But isn't he-" Sasuke said not looking away from the two men.

"He is. The one and the same." Kakashi nodded. "He along with the First Hokage founded our village."

"But that was-"

"Exactly." Kakashi answered cutting off Shikamaru.

"Not only that," Asuma said moving to stand beside Kakashi, "Madara attacked our village seventeen years ago, using the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Fourth Hokage was able to stop the attack but in the process, the Third sacrificed his life to keep the Fourth alive. Kushina passed away giving birth to the Fourth's child and the child...the child disappeared the day the Kyuubi was sealed in him."

"The child... Is that..." Sasuke was stunned as his eyes locked on the empty gaze of Fourth's missing son. Everyone knew the story but many of the younger generation began to believe that Naruto, the Fourth's child, was nothing but a myth. None had met him, or heard much of him. His name alone was taboo. Many of his generation began to think that it was impossible that the Fourth would seal any demon in his only child. That the Fourth even had a son.

"Yes." Kakashi nodded grimly. It hurt him to see the child that Minato should have been raising but instead was now going to be facing off against. If he was already feeling a pang in his heart, what was Minato feeling?

M~P

"Naruto..." Minato whispered in shock. His son. His son was right there in front of. His son was almost as tall as he was. His son looked like his clone with only hints of his mother. He dreamed of the day he would find his son. He dreamed of their first meeting. But never did he dream that his first meeting with his child would be a battle. "What have you done to him!" he snarled as his son stood their in silence, unmoving, and empty.

"I made him bearable. The crying was tiresome." Madara grinned running a hand down Naruto's unmoving face. "I made him into what I desired, isn't that right, Pet?" he asked, turning his gaze toward the one beside him. With an almost loving touch, he leaned closer and kissed Naruto just above his ear.

"Get away from him!" Minato shouted taking a few steps forward.

"Of course." Madara nodded uncaringly. "Let me show you what my Pet can do." Taking a few steps back he held his hand palm up toward Naruto, with his eyes spinning, he watched as Naruto moved into another stance. Without words, Madara dived into Naruto's mind and began his first attack. With fast movements, Naruto created clones, enough to rival every shinobi in range. With a smirk forming, Madara watched Minato with his own eyes and through Naruto's. "Attack." he whispered into the still air.

In a flash of fury, every clone of Naruto's was off, the real one still beside him. The speed that the Nine tails moved was breathtaking. He moved and attack before anyone knew they were hit. He was unseen to their eyes and he knew that none of his clan mates would be able to use their eyes to spot him. Not even a Hyuuga was good enough to find him. His strenght was one that even Tsuande herself would never match. Agility was one to envy. Every move he did, every step he took was one that only the most skilled of shinobi's would never even accomplish or dream of having.  
Madara should know, he created the boy that he was today. He used his stolen eyes to dig into the child's mind and lock him away within, using his body for his own purposes. He doubted there was even a trace of what the boy would ever have been left after almost seventeen years of being 'asleep'. Since the boy was able walk on his own, Madara had did all that he could to make his Pet into something beautiful. At only five, his Pet was already on the same level as any Jonin. After that, his power had improved beyond what Madara had ever thought possible.

If, by chance, Naruto was to ever break free of him, Madara knew that he would be broken. A baby within a teen's body. His mind not fully developed and unused to what his body was already doing. He doubted Naruto would ever go beyond a baby's mind set. His body would forever have to be ordered by one with eyes like Madara's.

Madara watched as Shinobi of Konoha held their ground, some even taking out a clone every now and then. Madara couldn't have that. He was to have the upper hand not them. "More." he ordered of his Pet and watched as the blonde did as told, making double of what he had created last time. Again the clones flew into the battle. When one was taken away, two more took it's place.

He grinned as Minato was making his way toward the real Naruto. So he thought to take them by surprise? With a tilt of his head, the real Naruto moved like a graceful dancer and went into a fighting position. When Minato paused, pain crossing his face, Madara sent Naruto into attack.

He grinned as Naruto struck out with fast flying fist and kicks. He laughed as Minato dodged a few and was unable to dodge the rest. He knew Minato wasn't trying to hit his son, the poor Hokage thought to save him and be rid of Madara. The advantage was firmly in Madara's hands. With a grin in place he decided to play with the man. With a twitch of his fingers, he lowered his Pet's power, making him even with Minato.

"Naruto!" Minato panted jumping over a low sweep from his son. "Fight it!" he begged blocking one fist and grunting as the other grazed his rib. "Don't let him control you!"

Yet nothing he said seemed to penetrate Naruto's mind. His son was still as empty as a doll. His eyes holding no life within them. Was this even his son anymore? "Please!" How could this have been his child? How could the beautiful baby he made with Kushina be this person before him? His child... "NARUTO!" he screamed with tears falling from his eyes. He couldn't hurt his son. He couldn't... Not even when Naruto was pulling forth a blade, as long as his arm from, his back.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked standing between him and Naruto, a kunai holding the teenager off.

"Don't hurt him." Minato ordered, watching his son jump back to avoid Kakashi's strike.

"What do I do then?" Kakashi asked holding his stance between Minato and Naruto.

"I..." What could they do? Minato would not have someone take his son's life. He would hurt any who tried.

"Shall we play another game?" Madara asked bringing Naruto to his side again, making him stand on all fours. Before Minato could answer, puffs of smoke were heard all over the place as the clones all disappeared, leaving the tired shinobis to try and relearn to breathe. "Let's try this one." Madara went on. With a spin of his eyes, Naruto began to change. Fangs and claws grew as his eyes narrowed and became slits, turning from blue to red. The whiskers on his face darkened as red chakra began to overlap his form. Chakra ears and tails appearing, making him into what the world had feared seventeen years ago.

"What are you doing?" Minato whispered in shock as the transformation continued on. "You're hurting him!" how was his son uncaring of his flesh burning away?

"He feels nothing. My Pet is perfect." Madara answered as his eyes continued to spin wildly.

When the seventh tail appeared, Minato knew he had to stop it. Even though it hurt him to think such a thought, and give the order to bring it through, he signaled for every shinobi to use what chakra they could and attack with their best attack.

As one, each did as told and with Minato leading their attack, fire, water, earth, shadows, wind and many others went flying toward his son and the man that took him away.

Never looking away from his son's eyes, Minato cried as Naruto disappeared within the explosion. Seconds turned to minutes as everyone waited to see the result. Slowly the smoke cleared showing his child upon the ground, looking as if death had taken him. His body burned, broken, and bleeding. The Kyuubi's chakra long gone.

He must have taken a few steps forward because he was soon being held back by three sets of hands.

"Not bad. Not bad." Madara grinned walking over Naruto's still form. "You managed to touch my Pet, but you didn't kill him. Who knew you had it in you, Minato, to strike a child that you have been searching for, for almost two decades. I applaud you."

"You bastard." Minato hissed wishing to kill the man.

"It is a good thing your son jumped in my way, or I fear I may have died this day." Madara smirked looking back toward the broken boy. "I'll have to fix him now." he sighed.

"You used my child to save yourself!" Minato saw red as rage clouded his vision.

"Of course, how else would I have lived? My Pet does as I say, not as he wants." Madara explained boredly. "Very much like this." With a flick of his wrist, Naruto began to rise, his broken arms pushing his upper body off the floor as his burned legs moved him to a standing position. To everyone watching, he moved as if he were never attacked in the first place. What power had Madara cast over the young child? "Come Pet, let us be off. I would hate for you to fade away because of your father." With a puff of smoke Madara was gone, taking the young blonde with him.

"NO!" Minato screamed as he fell to his knees. Tears falling freely as he ignored the hands holding him upright. "NARUTO!"


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Madara tutted as his Pet layed on the steel table. Around his sleeping Pet, were medic nin, each chained to the wall, hands glowing green as they helped the Kyuubi heal his Pet's body.

He wondered briefly if any of his clan mates would ever figure out what technique he had used on Minato's son. After all, it was one of Uchiha's techniques mixed with another that he had aquried years ago. A technique that he had inslaved another shinobi, and once he had done his job, Madara had no use for him, taking his life without regret.

Moving to his Pet's head, he smiled fondly at the boy. Gently, he ran his hand through his hair as he watched the wounds slowly close. In a few more days he'd be off again to reck havoc in another village. Taunting Minato with a child that he'd never again have. His plan would all come together now and all because he chose another path.

"Soon my Pet," he said softly, "Soon, we will see your father again. Would you like that?"

When his Pet did nothing, made no movement to acknowledge his words, Madara laughed. His laughter echoing off the room, sending chills down his captives spines as they worked.

M~P

Minato sat in the silence of his office. His eyes unmoving from the picture in his hand. His thumb gently grazing over Kushina's round stomach and the child that layed within. They were so happy in this picture. Their life was perfect and could only get better. They had a future.

With tears threatening to spill, Minato placed the picture, face down, and turned his chair to gaze out the giant window.

He felt rage and pain tearing through his blood. He wanted to throw something. Hurt something. Make someone else feel the pain he had lived for the last seventeen years. Things should have been different. He should have died that night with Kushina and this should have been Naruto's place.

But for one man, everything fell to pieces.

Just the thought of Madara brought thoughts of murder.

His son was beautiful. His son was powerful. His son was the enemy. His son wasn't a child anymore. He wasn't even human. His son was just a living doll and Madara was the master. What if Madara attacked again? Would he be able to face Naruto? Would he be able to kill his son? He knew Naruto wasn't even using his full power. He was stronger when they first started to fight but then it was like he downgraded everything. Naruto was unlike any shinobi out there. What did Madara do to him?

"Yondaime?" Yamato called from the doorway, his knuckles hitting the wood softly.

"Come in," Minato heard himself say. His thoughts eating up the only memory of his seventeen year old son. Even Naruto's birth was lost to him. He vaguly remembered it, bits and pieces really. The only thing he truly remembered was Kushina taking her last breath and Third pushing him out of the way to end a seal that he had only read about. What would the world have been like if he would have died and Naruto had been raised in the village? Would his son have been like his mother or would he have been calm and collected like him? Would Naruto have been the hero both he and Kushina knew he could be? "Say again?" he blinked, trying to push passed his thoughts and listen to whatever Yamato was saying.

"I said, there were no signs of Madara or the boy." Yamato said, his face unreadable and his arms crossed behind his back. The red folders and a few scrolls that he brought in, resting between them. "The two of the four squads you sent out came back today. Yugao is preparing her team to go out, yet again, after they refill their supplies. Kakashi's team met unwanted visitors and have a few injuries."

"Were they Madara's men?"

"That is yet to be determined," Yamato shook his head, "Ibiki is going over the only living member as we speak, but both he and Kakashi highly doubt he has anything to do with Madara's plan. The man, however, is dangerous and is going to be transported to the holding cells until they determine his reasons for attacking our shinobi."

"What of Itachi's team or Sasuke's?"

"Itachi sent word that he's following a new trail and will give his full report upon his return. He also says that this lead seems faulty but he will follow through with it." Yamato stated in the same calm tone. "Sasuke found something more promising, but has yet to state what it is."

"What do you mean?" Minato asked grabbing Sasuke's report. His eyes scanned quickly over the Uchiha's writing but all of it made no sense. It was the kind of report that he would expect from Kakashi. "Kakashi is to never have a team of genin again. This gives me nothing." he growled as he tossed the small scroll down.

"Then I suggest you do not read Kakashi's. His simply states that they found nothing but a bad man and that Ibiki now has him."

"And Iruka let that slide!" Minato stood up, his chair slamming against the wall behind him and his hands slamming against the desk.

"No, Iruka was not there." Yamato went on as if Minato did nothing out of the ordinary. He had been the man's secetary for many years now and knew he had no reason to fear the man. "Before the others, that were present, could say anything, he left to check on his team."

"Who was hurt?" Minato asked. His mind still on his child and every false lead they found. He had to constantly tell himself that he still had a village to run. He still had people he needed to protect.

"Tenten was injured," Yamato said and before Minato could say anything he went on, "But the injuries aren't life threatening. Kiba and Akamaru were hurt as well. Akamaru is being cared for by his clan and Kiba has yet to wake up. The extent of their injuries are in the folders. Hinata is the only one that went unharmed."

"When does either Uchiha plan to return?"

"That is unknown. Their supplies are still in good condition and neither of their comrads are injured."

"Send word to Itachi to find Sasuke and follow through there." Minato said. Itachi's trail was another dead end. Maybe Sasuke's would lead them to Madara and to Naruto, or something close to them. "Stop Yugao before she leaves again."  
"Yondaime?" Yamato blinked in surprise.

"Madara has a plan," Minato said pulling his chair back and sitting down. Running both hands through his hair he sighed, "and that includes not being found yet. Don't send out another team, we cannot afford it." even those words hurt coming from his mouth.

"Yes sir." Yamato nodded and quickly left.

"Do you think that's wise?" Fugaku asked moving in through the open door. "Sasuke could stumble upon them or something else that would lead us to them. They may need assistance."

"The chance is small and because of that I'm sending your other son and his team toward Sasuke." Minato nodded. "With six of the best Anbu together, they stand a better chance."

"Itachi and Sasuke will find him." Fugaku said, his words making Minato believe that it would come to pass. "Neither have ever failed a mission."

"I know."

"Then trust in them. Let them find your son and we shall prepare the village for another attack."

"If it was one of your sons out there with Madara, what would you do?" Minato asked looking into Fugaku's eyes.

"I would trust that the people you sent out would find him." Fugaku answered.

"Would you not want to go yourself?"

"I would." Fugaku nodded, "But I know I would be no help at all. I would push the team beyond their limits and abuse them unknowingly. I would kill whoever tried to stop me. I know you wish to search for Naruto yourself, Minato, and I know it would not be a good idea. You being the Hokage is one of the reasons it would be bad. There is no other to take your place."

"Danzo."

"Danzo is not right in the head. I don't care what others say, I would not trust him if my life depended on him."

"Neither would I," Minato nodded. "But until we can understand why we feel that way, we do nothing but watch."

"I already have my men on him twenty-four-seven." Fugaku said. "Now as for the reason I came, my men are going to be on patrol in larger groups."

"How much larger?"

"Four to a squad instead of two. They will each take a portion of the village and stand look out while the Anbu stand on guard outside the village. As you've said, we can't afford to send out Anbu when they will be needed most. We do not know when Madara will come."

"It's been two months."

"By now Naruto is healed and already being prepared for Madara's next step."

"Life is truly the coldest comedian." Minato whispered. "You're dismissed Fugaku."

"Yes Yondaime." Fugaku nodded and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Itachi?" Kagura questioned, looking at their team captain.

"The Yondaime says to leave this place and follow Sasuke." Itachi answered his brightly dressed teammate. Tossing the hawk back into the air with his affirmative, Itachi turned to face the two in his team, Kagura and Taji. All three had been on a team for over five years. Neither were anything alike but they worked well on many missions.

"And where is Sasuke?" Taji questioned.

"Follow me." Itachi answered and took off. Immeditally, the other two were right behind him. If the Yondaime was right, then Sasuke's team had a promising lead. If they found the Yondaime's son, Itachi wasn't sure what they'd have to do to take him home. The Yondaime wanted no harm to come to his son, but if Naruto attacked, Itachi wasn't willing to gain a scratch. He wouldn't risk his team or his brother's team to keep the nine tailed holder safe. If they had to, Itachi was willing to attack to take the blonde down.

If they'd win, he wasn't sure. The whole village; Anbu, Jonin, Military Police, and the Yondaime, had trouble fighting Naruto's clones. What were the chances of them surviving an attack with just six of them?

M~P

Sasuke stood in the shadows of the trees, watching the shinobi down below. Beside him, Sakura frowned in confusion as Sai watched everything with his empty gaze. Two days ago, he had felt chakra building over in this direction. Unsure of what it was, and unable to leave it be, he had changed the route and headed here. He had sent word to the Yondaime and was told to wait for Itachi's team to do anything.

"Where do you think they're going?" Sakura whispered softly.

"I don't know." Sasuke shrugged. There wasn't many shinobi to begin with. Sasuke had counted at least fifty. None of them wore bands to bind them to one village or another, just a cloth around their forehead and a blank metal plate above it. Each was walking like a solider in rows of five. Each was wearing a covering over half of their faces.

"Something is coming." Sai said looking toward the back of the group.

"What is that?" Sakura wondered out loud, her gaze eating up the large silver crate being pushed along with earth jutsus. Two men stood on either side of it, each moving the earth below the box to act like wheels. The crate had no holes of any kind and seemed not to have an opening. Behind it came another group of shinobi, ten at the most, five to either side of the crate.

"It's him," Sai whispered as the last man came around with four more people to either side of him. "Madara."

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Did they just join the group? I don't remember anything about them."

"I would say so and I would also say that Naruto has to be in the crate." Sasuke answered, his eyes shooting back toward the silver box. Activating his eyes, he frowned when nothing appeared within. It was like the box didn't even exist. How was that possible? His eyes never missed anything.

"What do we do? If we wait any longer, we could lose them." Sai said softly as all three moved litttle by little to keep the group in view.

"We follow and wait until Itachi gets here." Sakura answered, jumping up into a tree branch. "I'll scout ahead, you two keep an eye out here."

"Watch yourself. I can only save you so many times." Sasuke answered as he walked evenly with the crate.

"For a teammate you are such an ass." Sakura glared as she disappeared.

"I think you made her angry." Sai said.

"Hn."

M~P  
"Madara," Kisame growled softly, the hat he wore covering half his face. "I believe we have some spies."

"So I've seen."

"Should we despose of them for you?" Pain asked, his own hat hiding his face. To the right of him, Konan sent him a look, gone before any could deciper it.

"Naruto is evolving and I cannot be destracted." Madara answered, his eyes spinning wildly as he followed the crate, his attention completely focused on the one within. If these fools would leave him be, everything would be in perfect order.

"Very well." Pain nodded, "Konan go for the female. Kisame you take-"

"I'll get the other two." Kisame smirked, removing his cloak. "You stay here and do nothing as you always do."

"How dare you-"  
"Konan, I do not need you to fight my battles." Pain stated, uncaring of Kisame's words. "Now go."

"Hai," Konan stated and disappeared.

Chuckling, Kisame followed her lead.

"Pain," Madara said, annoyed at the new chakra he was sensing coming their way, "Three more are coming quickly."

"I will take care of them." Pain answered. "To save the world they must all die." With that he left the silent shinobi with Madara, knowing the other would be more useful to Madara here than anywhere else.

M~P

"That doesn't look good." Sai said in shock as three of them disappeared.

"You're right, it doesn't." a voice chuckled behind them.  
Quickly both teens turned to face a man in a cloak, the hat, he wore, resting on the ground.

"You made a mistake in taking both of us on." Sasuke smirked.  
"This will be fun." the man grinned.

M~P

"Omph!" Sakura gasped in shock, falling from the trees, hitting a few branches, before she landed painfully on her side upon the ground. "Wh-what?"

"I will not let you pass me." a blue haired woman said as she came into view. "It is my honor to follow my Leader's orders."

"It's only honorable if you follow a savior not a killer." Sakura stated, moving quickly to her feet and preparing for battle.

"He is a savior!" Konan growled as she moved to the attack.

M~P

"Itachi-"

Without waiting for Taji to finish her sentence, Itachi was off. He had felt his brother's chakra spike. He would not let his brother die. Behind him he heard Kagura curse as she and Taji tried to keep the pace he was setting. Praying he would not be to late, Itachi pushed his body as hard as he could.

M~P

Visions of blood and screams filled Minato's head as the day, so long ago, replayed freely in his mind. The last time he saw Kushina. Her eyes fading even as she held their son in her weakening arms. Her face sad and happy all at the same time. Love for the tiny silent bundle. It was as if their baby knew that it was a moment for silence and mourning as he looked silently into her eyes.

He saw his son, so tiny and perfect, in his arms as he moved to stop the nine tails. He felt the power of the jutsu growing around him and the pull of death calling his name. He had thought to join Kushina on the otherside but it was not meant to be. Instead he found himself falling, arms empty of everything, and Sarutobi finishing a jutsu he knew little of and his son screaming and crying in fear and pain. He saw the power explode around them as the Kyuubi howled in anger and then all went dark. At first he thought it was death, but instead he was living a life worse then such a thing. His most regretted moment was the moment Sarutobi had stopped him.

Who knew when next he woke it would be to a world empty of the two he loved more then anything. His wife gone to the next world and his son lost within this one. Many times he thought of this, dreamed of it, and everytime he was brought to tears. Sarutobi should not have interferred. He should have stayed free of the jutsu Minato was casting. The old man knew little of what was going on. Or perhaps he did know. Perhaps he saw his son's future without either parent in it. Perhaps he...it still didn't matter. Minato would have perferred death to this. His life was nothing without the ones he loved.

He would never gain his wife back and his son, his son may never return. His son would be his enemy unless he broke whatever Madara had done to him. To save his son he needed to be rid of the man that took him.  
With a soft sigh, Minato turned away from the window and toward the desk empty of everything. Even the desk mocked him. Empty of life. Empty of purpose. Empty of love. Empty just like his broken heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Minato!" Fugaku shouted, running into the hospital, pushing past the others already there. His eyes spinning wildly as he stopped before him. Behind him, Mikoto was paler then normal, her eyes filled with fear and pain, waiting for the news that would break her. Both Uchihas were quickly followed by more, each of them standing before Minato, waiting for the same answer. Each of them as distraut as the next.

The emotion showed on their face belittled their act they held for the world to see. They were not cold, calculating people. They didn't have hearts of stone or blood of ice. They were still human. Each holding a beating heart.

"Tell me, please tell me." Fugaku whispered his eyes unable to hide the emotion swarming behind the tears he held back. "Are they..."

"Sasuke and Itachi are alive." Minato answered, telling them what Tsuande told him. The medic-nin had been working nonstop on both Uchihas, trying to keep them breathing as she stilled their blood. If Orochimaru and Anko had been any later in finding them, they would have died. If not for those two, they would have been short six more shinobis instead of just two. Due to their interference, they had captured one of Madara's followers. The Sannin and his pupile had been a godsend. "They both suffer loss of chakra and blood. Their bodies are exhausted but breathing. Orochimaru's training to Sasuke aided your son in more ways then one could count, but the one he fought was still too powerful for one his level. Itachi fared better, but he is still in semi-critical condition. The one he faced was one unlike any he had ever faced before. Both of your sons are still in surgery but Tsuande promises they will make it."

"What of my daughter?" Kizashi asked as his wife, Mebuki held onto his arm, almost as if she was using him to keep herself steady. Unlike her husband and daughter, Mebuki wasn't a shinboi. She was only a civilian that waited at home for her husband or her daughter to return home alive or dead.

"Sakura is being treated by Shizune. Her injuries are minor compared to both Sasuke and Itachi. She held her own against the woman she fought. She is Tsuande's apprentice in more ways then one. Like Sasuke, she used everything she was taught. Both women tell me she should wake within the next week."

"And their teammate?"

"Sai didn't make it." Minato said softly, looking away from everyone. Unlike the others, Sai had no one that would mourn him properly. No one that would think of him and be brought to tears. He only had the ache of the shinobi, the simple ache that they all carried when one of theirs perished. He'd be remembered in their minds until they died but no one else would remember him. "Taji fell as well." he went on before anyone could ask anything else. "They both risked their lives to keep their teammates alive. She and Sai will be remembered as heros."

"And Kagura?" Mikoto whispered.

"She is in a coma." was all Minato said as he turned away from them. If Kagura would make it, he didn't know. Tsunade was unsure of her recovery as well. If she'd wake or stay lost to them... it could go either way. "Fugaku, Kizashi, please meet me in my office."

M~P

"What do you plan to do?" Fugaku asked as he stood side by side with Kizashi, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya. The latter of the two having just arrived moments ago once news of Naruto's return had reached him. Orochimaru was bandaged around his head, his right eye covered. His own arm was in a sling. He had refused proper healing, telling the medics to tend to those that needed it most. That he was a scientist and his own creations would heal him.

Resting his elbows on his desk, Minato templed his fingers and tried to think beyond the pain of another loss opportunity in gaining his son back. It was selfish of him to think of his own pain when his people needed him more. When his shinobi were falling like this. Beyond Taji and Sai, a few others had fallen as well. Some were being brought back to be buried and others were lost to them for all time.

"Ibiki and Inochi are interrogating the one Orochimaru brought in."

"Who is it?" Kizashi demanded, wanting to aid his fellow men in 'interrogating' their prisoner.

"Her name is Konan." Jiriaya said in answer. "She was my own student many years ago. Her and two others."

"You trained the monsters that almost killed my sons!" Fugaku snarled, looking as if to attack him, even going so far as to spring, but Orochimaru's quick reflexes kept him from touching the Toad Sannin.

"They were children then. They only wanted to save the world...Once they were old enough to go on their own, we said our good-byes." Jiraiya said, running a tired hand over his brow, looking his age for the first time in years. To Minato he looked like a little old man, weathered down by life. If not for his tall stature or bulky body, he would have been just as frail looking as the Third. "They were on a good road. I kept tabs on them to make sure they were fine. They were saving the world one person at a time."

"Then why are they killing them now?" Fugaku glared as everyone turned to face Jiraiya.

"Because one of them died in battle years ago and now they are lost and confused." Jiraiya answered, meeting Fugaku's eyes. "It was Yahiko's death that brought the others to their knees. Nagato looked up to Yahiko, to him, Yahiko could do no wrong. When he died it killed them too. They were lost to their pain. I went searching for them, but I was too late. They were gone. Nagato still believes that he's saving the world, but his mind has become twisted. He believes the world can only be saved if many people die."

"And what of the girl? Does she follow his logic?" Minato asked softly. This was the first time he had heard of the three to this degree. To him they were just mere criminals in the bingo book, but to know that his own sensei trained them... in a way Minato felt he had contributed to killing off his own people. That he had aided Madara in keep his son away from his home.

"I don't know anymore. I want to believe Konan stayed to help bring Nagato back to the light. I want to believe she is fighting to save him, but I, I don't know."

Sighing softly, Minato nodded and turned his gaze to Orochimaru. "Please tell us your version of what happened today."

"Anko and I were returning from a useless mission that did little good to aid me in farthering my research. We were less then an hour away when we felt the pull of chakra. Turning directions, we sped toward the direction that pulsed with power. When I felt Sasuke's chakra, I knew it was my student that was in need of my aid. We found Itachi's group first, Taji was already lost to us when we arrived. Kagura was close to following. I sent Anko off to aid Sasuke with help from a summon's. I fought the one who called himself Pain. And between Itachi and myself, we were able to defeat Pain, but he escaped. The body we fought wasn't the real body. I believe it was some form of clone. Doing another summons, I sent Team Itachi straight here and went off to the others. Using the last of his chakra, Sai sacerficed himself to defeat Kisame Hoshigaki, but the man escaped as well with major injuries. Anko used her own summons to bring all three here, unable to stop Sai before he finished his jutsu. With Team Sasuke no longer a concern, both she and myself did all we could to keep Konan from escaping." he finished, pushing his hair back behind his ear.

"Thank you." Fugaku said softly as Kizashi voiced the same.

Nodding, Orochimaru turned his gaze back to Minato, "Yondaime, Anko has taken her post back here in the village for the time being, but I wish to change that. I believe if I could create a team of my own, I'll be able to face off with Madara and any of his minions. Unlike the others, I'll know what to expect and won't be pleasently surprised."

"We need all the people we have to protect the village." Minato said. "Madara will return-"

"And I wish to stop him before he even gets close to turning our way. I will not risk my research as I twiddle my thumps and swing my feet. I spent my whole life looking and gathering everything I have now. I will not start over." Orochimaru said with a scowl.

"Does your research mean more then the people?" Kizashi demanded.

"Of course. Each development made means one step closer to reaching another goal." Orochimaru shrugged, uncaring of the glares sent to him by Fugaku and Kizashi. Minato was used to this. Orochimaru lived for his research. He lived to perfect that which was said to be impossible. To him people were just annoyances that stopped him from working in his lab.

"And what if you die?"

"Then someone else will continue on where I left off." Orochimaru replied, looking annoyed with that idea. "But I don't plan to die."

"How many would you need on your team?"

"Just the ones I ask for." Orochimaru shrugged.

"Which would be?"

"Myself, Anko, Itachi-"

"My son is in the hospital." Fugaku glared at the snake Sannin.

"-but since he is in the hospital, I will take Shisui. He is just as strong as Itachi." Orochimaru finished.

"Shisui is on S-class mission and will not return for three more months." Minato told the old Sannin. Shisui had been gone for over a year, and was supposed to be gone for another two, but from the reports Minato had recieved, the mission was coming to a close sooner then expected. Uchihas' knew how to get a job done, as Mikoto used to joke.

"Very well," Orochimaru sighed in annoyance yet again. "I will take-"

"And I am needed here." Fugaku said.

"Is there any Uchiha that can be spared?" Orochimaru growled.

"None."

"A Hyuuga then?" he bit out. "Tokuma? Is he here? Neji? I hear good things about that one, or is he occupied? Hoheto? Or is he gone as well? Kou? Let me guess, he's gone too? Hizashi must be unavailable as well, correct?"

Hiding a small grin wishing to appear at Orochimaru's rant, Minato said, "And if we can't get a Hyuuga?"

"Then I'll move on to the next clan." Orochimaru snapped, crossing his arms only to flinch when he was reminded of his broken arm.

"Hoheto, Kou, and Neji are unavailable. Each are being kept here. Hizashi and Tokuma can be sparred." Minato said after some thought. "Though I doubt Hizashi will leave the village in a crises like this."

"Then Tokuma it is." Orochimaru said.

"And when will you leave?"

"As soon as I take care of my injuries. I'll like to leave tomorrow before sunrise. Tell Tokuma to be ready to be gone for a bit of time."

"Assuming you'll get to go after Madara." Kizashi said before Orochimaru got too far ahead of himself.

"Of course I will." Orochimaru answered as he turned to leave. "Oh and Kakashi will be most helpful as well. I almost forgot about your student, Yondaime, if I can't have a Uchiha, I will make do with a Hyuuga and Kakashi. Send him to the West Gate as well." with that, the Sannin was gone.

"Do you believe he can stop Madara?" Fugaku asked.

"That man could stop mortality if he wished." Minato said. With a flicker of chakra from his fingers, Yamato appeared before him. "Find Tokuma and Kakashi, tell them they are to prepare to leave tomorrow before sunrise for a long mission."

"And where are they to meet?" Yamato asked.

"West Gate. They are not to arrive late." he added, making sure Yamato understood the importance of his words.

"Yes, Yondaime."

"The rest of you can go about your duties. We'll leave men and women on standby in case Orochimaru needs aid. You will spread the words throughout the clans that they are to leave at least two of their people to be ready to jump in should he need them. I want their names given to me so that I may seal them in a scroll to give to Orochimaru before he leaves."

"So we are to have two people sitting back doing nothing?" Fugaku frowned.

"No, they will go about their duties but keep them close to home incase Orochimaru has need of them. If we battle here, keep them back. I will not send them to fight knowing they could be called away at a seconds notice." Minato said as he stood to look out the window. "You are dismissed."

"Yes, Yondaime." Fugaku and Kizashi nodded as they left to spread the word.

"What of me?" Jiraiya asked softly.

"You will go to Ibiki. She is your student."

"You want me to torture-"

"I want you to get everything out of her." Minato said coldly. "I feel as if I'm at fault here, Jiraiya. That I was a part of their training though I never even met them. I feel like I killed my own men. The least you could do is fix what you tampered with years ago."

"If I knew this would have happened, I would never have trained them. But I didn't know!" Jiraiya shouted.

"In every step we take, a path is being altered. Every movement we make, history is being painted. Every word we say, the future is changing." Minato said, his gaze meeting Jiraiya's in the glass window. "What we do now, we must deal with later. Your actions helped bring us to this point, now it's time you stepped in."

"Minato, you are not the student I trained." Jiraiya said.  
"No, I'm not. I am a man that must see to my people. That must live without my wife. That must kill my son to keep everyone else safe. I am the Fourth Hokage, and I must do my duty."

"Forcing me to torture someone I watched out for isn't protecting the village."

"No, but perhaps it's my way of hurting you as I hurt within me. Your students sided with Madara. Your dismissed."

"Minato." Jiraiya said before he was gone, leaving Minato to feel the cold within the warm air around him. To feel the ice as the sun shined over his body, unable to break the frozen season that clung to his skin. He knew he was doing wrong. Jiraiya knew nothing of what he did would lead to this. No one knows what their steps would lead to, but Minato wanted so badly to blame is old sensei for all of this now.

"How much longer can a candle glow within a windy room?" he whispered to himself.

M~P

"Deidara," his comrad called to him, annoyed that his blonde teammate continued to ignore him. "Do you think that no one is bound to come see this?"

"What, you afraid, yeah?" Deidara smirked as he continued to walk onto the battlefield that happened only hours ago. He wondered what could have made this. The art of the the attack that could have done this. The trees cracked and burnt to a crisp. The ground with new craters. The soft smoke of forgotten fire left to rise to the sky. The weapons broken down or buried deep wherever his eyes could see. How much of this was done by hand, and how much was done by an explosion?

"Deidara, as your commander-"

"Shove it, Gari." Deidara rolled his eyes. "Just cause you were the boss of all of us doesn't make you the boss when there are just two of us now, yeah."

"Deidara-"

"If you're so scared then leave me, yeah. I'm not asking you to stay!" Deidara glared at the other, annoyed that this art couldn't be really appreciated now. Gari always had to ruin everything beautiful.

"I can't leave you." Gari said softly. "We are all we have now. Our village-"

"Doesn't want us. We're terrorist, blah, blah, blah, yeah. Just cause we blew up-"

"You blew up!" Gari cut him off.

"Whatever, it was beautiful, yeah?" Deidara grinned remembering his art. "'sides, I don't care. I don't have a village anymore to hinder me, yeah. You could have stayed-"

"And be forced to play nice with the people that killed my men?" Gari snapped.

"Make up your mind, yeah." Deidara huffed. "Either you are here with me and we blew up the capital, or you're with them and you didn't blow up the capital. You choose, yeah."

"I won't leave you. Someone has to keep you in line."

"You've been doing a good job so far, yeah." Deidara said sarcastically. "Let's go check out the other battle field, yeah? I feel like that one will be better to see."

"Why do I put up with you?"

"Because you're stupid, yeah." Deidara said as he moved quickly to a slightly smaller one. There was ashes and puddles left behind, but it wasn't as impressive as the other battlefield. With a sigh, he ignored Gari's words as he looked around. "Look there, someone seemed to have been carrying something heavy, yeah." He pointed as he looked down the slope and saw a path that seemed to have been created not so long ago. Jumping down, he placed his hands above the trail. "You can still feel the chakra lingering, yeah." he told Gari.

Croching down, Gari rested his hands flat on the ground. "It's heading that way. There had to have been alot of them if we can feel their chakra."

Grinning sadistically, Deidara stood up. "What say we go see what they're doing, yeah? Maybe they might be-"

"Deidara." Gari said knowing what Deidara wanted to do. Knowing Deidara as he did, he knew the blonde would want to see what so many shinboi were doing in one place. He'd probably want to test their strenghts and challenge them to a battle. Gari wasn't afraid of battle, but they had just become enemies of their country, meaning he wanted them to lay low for the time being, before a herd of shinobi came for them. They needed a plan first... And Deidara wanted to do the opposite and run right into people that may or may not be part of Iwa.

"Just a peak, yeah." Deidara said and took off before Gari could stop him.

"I swear I'm gonna kill that kid someday." Gari growled as he ran after him. For reasons unknown, Gari felt a shiver run through his body. Whatever they were going to meet wasn't going to end in their favor. Deidara said he only wanted to see them, he said nothing about fighting them... "Damn it Deidara, we're low on supplies!"

**A/N: I really wanted to make Orochimaru good, so I did. **

**And I can't write a story without at least mentioning or bringing in Deidara now-a-days. Heck, I'm trying to figure out how to bring Haku into this too ^_^ maybe even Hidan. Cuz I just love those two too! But not to worry, this isn't going to be yaoi. There won't be any pairings in this story actually. **


End file.
